Back in Black
by discomachine
Summary: Lux moves back to Venice for the summer after spending the year in Europe and Brooklyn. Her West coast friends are crazier than ever, and everyone has changed for better or for worse?Rated T for drug use
1. I'm A Streetwalkin' Cheetah

I brought the last box up to my room-I was moving back to my mom's for the summer. Finally finished, halfway unpacked, half of my whatever I brought with me still incased in those brown cardboard moving boxes-or an odd suitcase. I was bored out of my mind. None of my west coast friends knew I was coming-or that I was here. They had all left on a surfing trip three days earlier. Mom was at work now, her day job being the receptionist for some big company in L.A., her night one working at different nightclubs around the city. She only works one when I'm around, but which one it depends on the week. I stepped into whatever shoes were lying around nearest to me (vintage high top Nikes), and taking a few dollars out of the money dish on the kitchen table; I went outside to find my bike.

Upon arriving at the Zephyr shop I knocked on the locked doors. Someone just _had_ to be in. "Lux?" A frustrated looking Sid Shepard opens up, eyes smiling. "Sid?" I smile, and give him a hug. "Awe, hey, come in!" he says, I wheel my bike in with me. "Did you just get in?" he asks, putting his shop boy broom in the closet.

"Pretty much, I've been here since yesterday."

-"Oh yeahh..So I guess you heard about the big surfing trip."

"Philane told m, why didn't you go?"

-"I'm grounded"

"Oh. That's retarded"

-"Yeah I know…my dad found my stash. Hey! Speaking of which. I've got some now, are you interested?"

"Hah. Okay. Yeahh. I haven't had anything that good for ages."

-"Yeah. I have the best." He does, he really does, as I remember-once we light up three minutes later. "Yeah. So what kind of shit did you have in New Yawk?" He asks, laying down a heavy New York accent. "Not much weed actually. My friends there have uh. I've been, ha, yeah, I've been spoiled by your stuff man. aha. A-actually a few, a feeew, days ago I had a couple tabs tabs of acid. We used to have speed at the factory. But I'm pretty, uh pretty-" "Yes, you're very pretty Ms. Lux. Haha." He leans into me and I laugh, turning away. "No, no, I'm pretty _busy_ most of the time, and unless it's a party or something I don't doo much." "Yeah. Haha" He replies. We sit in silence that is not awkward at all.

Sid and I sit in the shop for hours, discussing whatever and catching up in general. The drugs where off and I realize how much Sid has changed since I last saw him. Dead attractive. I think about how Pablo (boyfriend) requested we take a break whilst I am in Venice for the summer. I miss him a lot. So I mean, I wouldn't hook up with Sid or anything just because he's adorable and I am without a boy at the moment. Hot damn. "So, how's Thunder Monkey?" I ask, filling up our laughing silence and tuning out my ever-present thoughts. "She's good, she's good." He takes another hit, pausing, "yeah, she's going by Maria now, or again. See, yeahhhhp." "Cool." I smile, taking another hit as well.

God knows how much later I wake up wearing Sid's shirt and no bottoms (my little boys batman underpants are all that remain). I look over to Sid, who is attired in only plaid boxer briefs. I sit up lazily, crawling off the couch/futon/pile of cushions that we are lying in. The grungy clock reads 3:05 AM. Sid stirs next to me, his mouth a smile. I lay back down, thinking. Remembering that we got so hot (weather) that we decided to fall asleep with most of our clothes off. I eventually fall back into slumber and we both wake up three hours later, at 6, put on most of our clothes-and carrying the rest we head over to my house. My mom's asleep, but she'll be up soon. Sid makes himself some coffee, and I boil some water, startup for the most caffinated tea black tea I can find at the local supermarket. Coffee tastes like assssss. Mum comes in with cupcakes and we gorge ourselves. "Sid Shepard, lets go swimming?" "Yes, yes. Of course" He finishes his drink, and we go swimming in my backyard pool (in ground. The only one on the block. I share it with my next-door neighbor.) Due to a lack of swimwear (too lazy to change) our underwear serves as multitask sportswear.

A few hours later

I'm exhausted, the only thing that fuels me to get out of the car and into my house is the leftover buzz high I have left over from the shitload of drugs and alcohol I have consumed. My mom envelopes me in a hug as soon as I open the door, saying how she missed me so much, and how Lux is here, and I should call her before she fucks Sid or something. I give her a kiss on the cheek and slide over to the phone. Then I realize how retarded that is. She lives next door. Haha. So I walk over and step inside. Music roars out from the speakers in Lux's room, and I can see a half naked Sid Shepard standing by the pool, Lux nowhere in sight. "Hey man" I bury his head in my arms. "Oh. Hey. Yeah, uh, how was your trip?" "Good, good. It was great I mean, woah man. It's too bad you couldn't come." "Yeah well, it's cool. Someone had to be here for Lux you know." Oh I see. Mom was right. Hahaha. I smirk and Sid smirks back, saying, "Nothing happened though man, its cool. We're cool." "Okay whatever. Heyy, where is she anyway?" "She's talking to her friend on the phone." Sid replies, scratching his ear and pulling out a cig. "Be right back." I say, dashing inside. Lux puts down the receiver as I step into the living room quietly-her back to me. I can see that she is wearing batman underwear, a gold lamé

Swimsuit top, and those vintage high top Nikes she always wears (she has, like, 80 pairs or something). She grabs a yellow hoodie and puts it on as she turns around. "Hey there Jay." She gives me a kiss on the cheek, obvious to her that I was there all along. I've known her since before we were born. Her face never changes. She's like my sister, as lame as it sounds.

LUX'S POV

We stood there, just basking in each other's presence. "So, uh, I've missed you." I say, scratching my head and thinking about things. "Yeah, same here. It's cool your back. We should have a party or something. But I guess Skip's having a party later so, haha, uh, yeah." "How was your trip?" I ask. "Great" A giant grin breaks out on his face, he pulls me into a hug and we fall on the couch. Just smiling. It's a bit awkward; I haven't seen him all year. My basically brother. I start laughing like crazy. "Yeah, well I don't know what's up with you, but want a shroom?" Jay bursts out laughing, feeling around in his pocket for the vegetable drug. "No I'm cool for now. But, go ahead." "Nah whatever. So, are you busy with Sid or whatever, cuz I was thinking we could…" He trails off, yawning. "Yeah, whatever. Lets hangout. Wanna help me unpack?" "Oh yeah, definitely. Cool." "Okay" I smile and get up off the couch, Sid is in the Kitchen. "Hey Man, we're unpacking." I say, stepping up the stairs.

By five o' clock I'm dressed and everything is unpacked. Grabbing their skateboards, we leave for the shop. Apparently, most are there at the moment. I want to see everyone.

STACY PERALTA'S POV

Yeah, so I mean, it isn't a very big deal I guess. Cuz I mean, yeah. But it sucks ass because, I mean, couldn't she-or he, have told me before I just accidentally noticed. Shit, I really need to stop thinking about this. Moving on. I pick up my board and go out the back door, past the hardcore druggies that are lighting up in the backroom. I skate around a bit on the wide boards that lean against the wall of the shop. Self made garbage ramps.

TONY ALVA'S POV

It can't be, but oh it is. "Hola Lux, how you been?" "Very well thanks, and you Mr. Alva?" "Pssshhh. Yeah, I'm good too." Those high top Nikes and skinny jeans she always wears envelope her bottom half. A giant shirt cut very open at the neck reveals a gold lamé bikini top. And a giant gold chain surrounds her neck, and then a silver one with a small metal bird on the end. Yeah, she's pretty much the same. Haha. "Ohmygod your such a loser" she gives me a giant hug, and my mind is filled with memories of last summer. The blazer she is wearing, size extra small, part of her required school uniform, has smells of expensive perfume and electric guitars. We all sit down to talk about what's been going on lately. Lux asks me what I'm doing for my birthday, which is coming up soon.

LUX'S POV

"I don't know," he says, shrugging. "A party?" he laughs, nodding at some new guy that must be some sort of drug dealer. "Lux, this is Roger. Roger, meet Lux" "Hey" I smile slightly and nod, biting my lip. Roger smiles back. "Well, I should go pick up Kathy." Jay says, standing up "see you later." We sort of cram into each other, and when he leaves Tony takes out a little mirror and starts slicing lines of coke. "You don't mind if I…?" he says, trailing off and snorting out of a rolled up $50 dollar bill. "Nahh man. I'm going to find Stacy though, okay?" "Haha, yeah man. Did I tell you about my deal?"

STACY'S POV

"Why are you crying?" the voice asks. My vision is blurred, my hairs in my eyes. It sounds like Lux. "What? Oh. I don't know, it's a long story." "I've got time" she gives me a kiss on the cheek. Now I really know its her. "Hey Lux, how're you?" "I'm alright. But hey, tell me what's wrong" she puts her head on my shoulder. I smile, "well. I was kind of going out with Kathy, but last night I caught her screwing Jay." "Oh." There is a level of sadness in her voice that makes me feel better. She sighs, "you should go out with me then" I rest my head on top of hers. "You're magic" she says. "But anyways, what should we do to take your mind off things?" We decide to go to my house and listen to records. And it's as if she never left. Just like every year. We talk more about Jay and Kathy, and she tells me about her boyfriend-Pablo-who requested they break off for the summer. "That's really strange," I say "who would want to take a break from you?" "Pablo." She replies, laying on the bed in frustration. I tell her about my dad going to rehab and joining AA, and she applauds his bravery. Then she asks about Tony. She wants to know what's up with the coke. "I mean..it's not that bad." She says, "it's just that he..oh I don't know…whatever. Nevermind." I decide to not tell her about the occasional shot of heroin I catch him doing in the backroom in the shop. I shrug "Everyone's a mess." She says. All of a sudden her phone rings, she stares at the little view screen to see who it is. "Hello?" she pulls it to her ear, curling closer to me. "Yes of course this is she. How silly. Oh yes..Hello Peter, how's London? Oh that's marvelous! You are…Really? When? Of course. Yes. See you then I suppose. Bye. Yes Peter. Goodbye." She presses the little red off button. "Pete's coming out to see me, apparently." I smile, "cool, can't wait to meet him." "I'm sure." She pulls a cigarette out of her pocket as well as a book of matches. "You don't mind do you?" I shake my head as she inhales. "I've missed you," she says. "Yeah, I know. I've missed you too." And I mean it. I really have. I wonder what Pete is like and I wonder what Pablo is like. These new guys in her life. The ones she loves.

LUX'S POV

It's roughly 5:30 AM. The waves crash. The Sun melts. Lots of blonde heads are bobbing about in the water. Two of them are obvious valley kids. Skip paddles over to them, glaring at Toney, warning him not to throw anything. He begins his standard Val inquiry; did they know where they were? Did they know who he was? Fuckoff it was his cove. When they didn't leave he gave the nod, and bricks and bottles soon found their way into the muddy water. I just rolled my eyes and continued to skate along the makeshift ramps and jumps that lined the pier. The Vallies gave up pretty soon and left. But all I could think about was that Pete would be arriving tomorrow.

BOB B'S POV

"Yeah that's right boii" I gave Tony a high five. Rid of the Vals one again, we got them out good and fast as usual. Out of the corner of my eye I see something glint in the sun. I turn and see Lux, in her gold lamé bikini, aviators, and a pair of blue vans that must belong to someone else. She is practicing skateboard tricks. She looks very adorable. I walk up the stairs, there she is. Hot damn, "Lux, Lux, Lux, oh baby, what are we going to do with you?"

LUX'S POV

He shakes his head, smiling and making a tsking sound with his tongue. "Supp Mannnnn?" I ask, whatever. "Nothin'. Hey, it's good to see you finally back, you're lookin' fiiiiiiiiine." Ugh, I really hate Bob. "Ugh. Bob. You have no shame." I'm off the skateboard by now, and I pull on a shirt that is lying next to me. Bob smiles and smiles, I just turn away. "Hey come to my house for a minute." Sid Shepard says as he pulls me into an awaiting gypsy cab.

SID'S POV

She will be mine, oh yes, she will be mine. "Yeah, uhh, so thanks for coming with me I guess." I say, blushing. She laughs. "No problem, actually. Thanks for saving me from Bob." A half hour later we find ourselves lounging on my bed. I decide that there's no time like the present. "Hey lets play a game." I suggest. Taking a mental deep breath. "Like what?" she cocks her head to one side, and running her hand through her hair. "How about, are you nervous yet?" I propose. She laughs "You're so adorable. Sid-If you want to kiss me, go right ahead." "Really?" I ask. "Really." So I kiss her, and she kisses me back. When we are finished she lies down. I lie down next to her and smile. She looks at the ceiling. "So I'm going to be your boyfriend now." I say, "I don't care about Pablo or Stacy or Jay." "Mmm. Alright." She closes her eyes for a long time. I kiss her chest, she laughs, "Sid Shepard, are you sure you-" "Yep." I say.

I cannot believe it.

I slide off that gold bikini top of hers, and…"No, no, it's far too early for that." She sits up, and pulls on one of my tank tops that is lying on the floor. "Listen Sid, I absolutely adore you and everything, but, well..." she trails off, lighting a cigarette. "What?" I ask, a look of confusing forming on my face. "Nevermind." She says turning to me, "I'll be right back." She gets up, and stalling, she gives me a kiss off the cheek.

to be continued in the next chapter...

please review this! thanks! any ideas on what should happen next? I hope you like what I have included thus far...


	2. With A Heart Full Of Napalm

LUX'S POV

It's a bit early to deal with all this. I give Sid a kiss and leave the room to ring Peter. I need someone to talk to I guess, that's not so into me. The phone rings and I roam into the sitting room, sinking into one of Sid's mothers Victorian era chairs. "Hello?" Pete answers, sounding tired. It's ten am over there. I'm jealous. "Heeeeey Peter!" I reply. "Oh, Lux. Hey. Whats up?"

"Nothing much really. I just needed to talk to someone…"

"About what? Is anything up?" I hear him inhale on his cigarette and it leads me to light up too. "You really should stop smoking dear." I say, looking though a drawer in the end table next to me-I find what I'm looking for. A box of Marlboro reds. "I know. Anyways, yeah. So, your sure nothing bad's up?" he replies, a hint of worry in his voice.

"No Peter. Nothing at all."

"Good. Oh, Pablo told me to say hello." I roll my eyes at this.

"Pablo? Oh yes. I suppose-him. Well tell him I said hello as well. How is he doing?"

"Fine. He obviously misses you to pieces though."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know Lux…How long did you two go out for? Forever?"

"So I hear…." I glance towards Sid's room. I feel semi awful.

"Anyways" I add, "I've met someone else."

"Huh? Wait. Really?"

"Well. Yes. So, Pablo is getting what he wanted. What do you suppose a break is Peter? I mean, really. Don't tell me Pablo isn't fucking every girl he sees." I laugh; strangely unaware of what was going on.

"No. He isn't, but clearly, you are. Well, whatever, I don't want to get in the middle of it." Pete says.

"How's Kate then?" I ask, moving on.

"She's lovely. As always."

"Still broken up then?"

"Yup." There is a short silence; we smoke, thinking things separately. I wonder if Pablo really misses me that much. I add calling him to my mental list of things to do. A short while later, Sid appears in the doorway.

"Peter, I should go."

"Oh? Alright. Hmm, see you tomorrow at the airport then?"

"mmmmhhhm."

We hang up, and turn once again, to Sid.

"What's up?" I ask him, standing up. "Do you want me or not?" He asks. "Just for a while." I reply, feeling a slight headache coming on. I offer him a cigarette, and liking my answer, we start to kiss.

I wake up in Sid's bed, naked this time. At 7. He is nowhere to be found. And I sit still, wondering if I am a slut.

I don't think so.

I take a minute to think of my past loves.

My first real boyfriend was in 8th grade. I had "dated" people in grades before that. But you know how middle school is.

In 8th grade I moved to New York, and left my Venice boyfriend behind. I didn't date anyone for a while, but I did hookup with people occasionally. I started dating this guy, Fred, towards the end of 8th grade. I went back to Venice that summer and Stacy and I discovered our lifelong crushes on each other (although nothing much happened besides a smile and a kiss on the cheek.) In 9th grade I caught Fred making out with some Swedish girl at a house party so that was the end of that. And then in 10th grade I got taken out of school because my dad found some coke in my room (not that he should be one to judge) So I was asked where I wanted to go. I had had it with the United States and all the jerks I had "dated", and just all the washed out losers in general. So I moved to Europe and went to boarding school in England. That's where I met Peter. My first friend overseas. Him and his girlfriend Kate took care of me, and when I got settled I took care of them. Through them I seemed to meet a billion people, one of them, my first European boyfriend James. James's best friend was called Pablo. As I spent more and more time with James I spent more and more time with Pablo. So we sort of fell in love I guess. We went out until now, basically. And now is the summer before college.

And now Sid Shepard.

Sid comes in a minute later (speak of the devil). Wearing boxers and carrying a bag of weed. We light up and make out.


End file.
